I Can't Be in Love With A player can I?
by NunyaBiznass
Summary: Taylor is cheating on Selena. Selena is full of it and moves in with her BFF Miley and along the way she meets a special someone. Who can it be? No other than Nick the player across the street. Taylena/Nelena Please Review:D We own nothing! :D


**2:00 AM**  
**Taylor tiptoed slowly into the house. He shut the door behind him and proceeded slowly into the bedroom. He could see Selena's silhouette under the covers as the light of the moon shone through the window. She was asleep, snoring slightly. He changed quietly, careful to even breathe. He slipped under the covers slowly next to his sleeping girlfriend. Selena, suddenly feeling some thing cold next to her, turned over.**  
**"Hey," she said tiredly.**  
**"Hey. Sorry I was late."**  
**"S'okay."**  
**She snuggled her face into his shirt. She inhaled his scent expecting to smell his cologne, but instead she smelled cheap perfume. She sighed sadly. He was about to wrap his arms around her, but she turned her back to him. A silent tear slid down Selena's face as she pretended to sleep. Taylor quickly dosed off.**  
**The next morning Taylor woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Selena was gone along with all of her things. He rolled his eyes.**  
**"Whatever. She'll be back."**

**Selena rang the doorbell of Miley's apartment. When Miley opened the door she saw Selena holding suitcases, her cheeks stained with streaks of black mascara.**  
**"It was really no use putting on make up if I knew I was going to cry," Selena said sadly.**  
**"Come in, Selly," she said pouting.**

**7:00 AM**  
**Miley sat on the sofa in pajamas, flipping through the channels. Selena looked out the window to the neighbor's house. There was a guy leaning against his doorway. He wore a blue robe and a huge cocky grin. His curly chocolate hair was messy. Then Selena saw a blonde girl walk to him. **  
**Her wavy platinum hair was in a messy pony. She wore jeans and an over sized white t-shirt, probably his. She carried her shoes and a bag of clothes out. Before leaving she gave the guy a small piece of paper and kissed him one last time. She walked to her car and drove away happily.**  
**"Who's that?" Selena asked Miley as she looked out the window.**  
**"Nick Jonas. Major player." **  
**Nick looked up at Selena and winked before going back into his house. She raised an eyebrow.**  
**"I can see why."**

**Miley went to shower. When she was ready she opened her door. The smell of bacon sizzling in a pan teased her. She walked into the kitchen to see Selena cooking happily.**  
**"Hey." **  
**"Hey. I made breakfast."**  
**Selena put down a plate and placed 2 crispy strips of bacon down along with some scrambled eggs and toast. Miley attacked the food.**  
**"Thanks." she said, her mouth full of eggs.**  
**"Animal," Selena joked.**  
**"Aw, I love you too." She gave Selena 2 air kisses. Selena rolled her eyes playfully.**

**Miley went to work. Selena was sitting in the dining room looking through the old pictures of her and Taylor and ripping them to shreds. There lay a huge stack of ripped paper in the center of the table in front of her. She heard a knock at the door. She jogged to the door and peaked through the small hole. She saw Nick standing there. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.**  
**"Can I help you?" she asked.**  
**"Yes," he said grinning. "May I please use your phone?" He smiled innocently.**  
**Selena rolled her eyes and told him to follow her. They walked into the dining room.**  
**"Wait here. I'll get the phone."**  
**He checked her out as she walked into the kitchen. Nick turned around and sat at the table. He saw the ripped up pictures of Selena and some guy. He smiled to himself. Selena came back holding the phone. **  
**"Can you…?" He gestured to the door.**  
**"Gladly."**  
**Selena sat in the kitchen on the counter waiting. Nick walked in and handed her the phone.**  
**"Thanks."**  
**"You're-"**  
**He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. She was speechless. She was surprised. She was…wow. Then all of a sudden Miley walked in. Selena pulled her hand away quickly.**  
**"I, uh…what?" Selena said nervously.**  
**"Well, I should go. Call me some time," Nick said. He winked at Selena and left. Miley stood at the door gaping at what just happened.**  
**"Don't say a word." Selena said. She walked to the window and saw Nick check the time… on his phone! He looked up at her and grinned. She scowled.**  
**"Sneaky little…grrr!" she grumbled as she walked to her room. Miley snickered as she ate her bowl of cereal.**  
**"Shut up and eat your cheerios!" Selena snapped from her room. Miley got scared and jumped making all of the cereal pour on her. She pouted.**  
**"Meany." She whispered.**

**12:00 AM**  
**Selena looked out the window and saw Nick. He stumbled to his apartment door with a new girl. She had jet black hair that cascaded down to her lower back and shone under the street lights. She had a wide smile spread across her face and wore a sparkly silver dress that fell just above her knee and a pair of matching silver heels. **  
**Nick fumbled with his keys while the girl rambled on in a loud drunken tirade. Selena stomped outside and was about to tell him off when the girl threw up all over the sidewalk. **  
**Selena sighed. "Come on." She led the girl to her car and pushed her into the passenger seat. Nick jumped in happily. Selena was about to object, but just rolled her eyes. The girl continued talking to no one as they pulled out and drove away.**  
**"Just try not to puke in my car." Selena said.**  
**Selena drove the girl home. She dropped her off with 2 very unhappy roommates. Nick climbed into the front seat. They drove home in silence. Nick looked over at Selena whose eyes were focused on the rode. Selena peeked at him from the corner of her eye.**  
**When they got back Nick stumbled out of the car. Selena sighed and helped him upstairs to his room. She went to the restroom to find some aspirin. When she came back Nick was shirtless.**  
**"Ah!" she yelped as she quickly spun around. Nick smirked and picked up the bottle of aspirin.**  
**"Thanks," he said.**  
**"You're welcome. Now put a shirt on!"**  
**"What if I don't want to?" He placed his hands on her hips.**  
**"Then I'm leaving," she said as she squirmed out of his grip. She headed for the door. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him.**  
**"Wait. I'm sorry. Please stay."**  
**"Fine, but no funny business. I know karate."**  
**He gave her a look.**  
**"Fine. I don't, but I can kick some butt."**  
**He went to the living room and sat on his comfy black leather sofa. He patted the spot next to him. Selena sat at the other end of the sofa. Nick sighed. Selena rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled. She got up and sat in the middle of the sofa. Nick placed his hands firmly around her waist and pulled her towards him. He handed her the remote and smiled innocently. As she flipped through the channels she glanced at Nick curiously. He was watching TV. She continued flipping through the channels and staring at Nick. He did nothing. She gave up.**  
**"D-Do you ever get tired of being such a-"**  
**"Man-whore?"**  
**"I guess."**  
**"I guess I just sleep around with those girls because…they're there. I wish I could find the right girl, but I hardly doubt that she'll show up anytime soon."**  
**Selena didn't know why, but she felt a little disappointed.**  
**"O-Oh. Um, yeah. Right."**  
**They stayed quiet.**  
**"What if I found her and wasn't sure what to do? She doesn't seem to like me very much."**  
**She looked at him questioningly. He gave her a look.**  
**"W-Well, if you want her attention then do something nice. And I would definitely stop sleeping around with other girls! And get to know her. Find out what she likes. Plan a date then ask her out."**  
**She smiled shyly.**  
**"At least that's what I would do."**  
**He smiled. She felt her cheeks turn hot. She turned back to the TV, hoping he hadn't seen her blush. They watched TV and talked until they both drifted off.**

**6:00 AM**  
**Nick woke up and looked down. Selena was sleeping peacefully cuddled up to him. She breathed lightly, which scared him. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful creature in his arms. Nick was confused when he heard her mumble something.**  
**"T-Taylor…go…away…N…Nick."**  
**Who was Taylor and why should he "go away"? He ignored it and got up slowly, laying Selena down on the sofa carefully.**

**6:15**  
**Selena's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and wiped her eyes tiredly. She scanned the room for Nick and saw nothing. She got up and shuffled her feet across the carpet to his room. When she opened the door she saw Nick rummaging through his drawers. When he found what he was looking for he looked up at Selena. He tossed her a shirt and some shorts. He smiled, but this time it wasn't cocky. He pointed to the restroom.**  
**Selena came out of the restroom. She walked into the living room. Nick wasn't there. As she opened the kitchen door she was tackled by the sweet smell of pancakes. Nick glanced over at her.**  
**"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."**  
**"Morning."**  
**She sat at the table and watched as Nick made breakfast.**  
**He set down a plate and put a stack of pancakes on it. The steam wafted up to Selena's face and she sniffed it. He placed the butter, syrup, fruit, and whipped cream in front of her and took a seat at the other end of the table. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?"**  
**"Don't you want me to?"**  
**"No," she said smiling. He got up and took a seat next to her.**  
**"So now you cook?"**  
**"It's one of my many talents."**  
**She smiled. "I'm impressed."**  
**He smiled. "I'm glad."**

**When Selena and Nick walked into Miley's apartment she looked at them strangely.**  
**"Why do you two have that lovey-dovey look?"**  
**Selena gave her the death glare. Miley laughed nervously.**  
**"Did I say lovey-dovey? I meant scrubby-dubby. I just got out of the shower and…what are we talking about?"**  
**Selena rolled her eyes.**

**That night Selena and Nick were sitting in her living room watching TV when they heard a loud thunderous knock on the door. Nick got up and opened it.**  
**"Where's Selena?" When he saw her he forced himself inside. "When you left I figured you'd be back the next day! What the hell, Selena? Now I come here and see you with another guy?"**  
**"Taylor I left you! I'm done with being cheated on! I'm done with you!"**  
**He was angry. He looked at Nick. "So," he growled. "This is your new guy?"**  
**"What if I am?" he growled back.**  
**"Well, I might have to fix that then, won't I?" he said, getting in Nick's face. Selena stepped between them.**  
**"Taylor, go away! I-I've moved on."**  
**"Yeah right!" he hissed. Selena grabbed Nick by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He put his hands on her hips. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Taylor stomped out of the apartment angrily, yelling, "Whatever! Take her! I'm over it!"**  
**Selena pulled away slowly. She blushed in a deep pink color. She lowered her eyes shyly. Nick looked around the room nervously. Miley stood at the front door, her mouth fell to the floor.**  
**"Thank god I came just in time."**  
**"For what?" Selena asked confused.**  
**"Your end-of-a-romance-movie kiss. Duh!"**  
**Selena and Nick both blushed.**


End file.
